fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Vederklauws Weg: Hoofdstuk 7
Iedereen moet zich aan veranderende omstandigheden aanpassen. Voor de één gaat dat al wat moeilijker dan de ander. Sommigen proberen het gewoon te negeren. Maar ook zij worden voor de keuze gesteld: aanpassen of opkrassen. Hoofdstuk 7 Met opgezette haren van boosheid keek Vossensnuit, samen met Cedervacht en Uilenwind, toe hoe de drie RotsClankrijgers het kamp in trippelden. Een van hen was een jonge, mooi goudkleurige poes die met niets anders dan nieuwsgierigheid om zich heen keek. 'Het kamp van de RotsClan is te vol geworden', verklaarde Adderster vanaf zijn plek op de wortels van de eik. 'Vanaf nu zullen deze katten hier permanent verblijven. Zilvertand, zorg ervoor dat ze goed te leven krijgen.' De enorme commandant knikte instemmend. Een eindje verderop huiverde Vederpoot bij de gedachte aan die verschrikkelijke avond toen Adderster en zijn Clan hun kamp waren binnengevallen en er zich meester van hadden gemaakt. In een vlaag van woede had Dennenster geprobeerd om Zilvertand aan te vallen, uit wraak voor de dood van zijn dochter. Maar Zilvertand had Dennenster opzij gemept alsof hij een vlieg was. De oude WoudClanleider was nog aan het herstellen van het gevecht en intussen was Adderster er alleen mee bezig geweest zijn autoriteit over het WoudClankamp te laten gelden. De drie nieuwe krijgers keken nerveus bij het zien van al die vijandige blikken, maar toen Zilvertand op hen afliep en hen naar het krijgershol begeleidde, werden ze gelijk rustiger. 'Ze vertrouwen erg veel op hun commandant', merkte Maanvacht op, die het ook zag. 'Wat wil je? Hij is de sterkste krijger van het woud!' reageerde Motvacht. Lappensnor kwam aantrippelen en gaf zijn leerling een duwtje. Nogal zenuwachtig volgde de jonge kater zijn mentor naar de eikenwortels. 'Adderster', begon Lappensnor met een beleefd knikje, 'Vederpoot is lang genoeg mijn leerling geweest en hij heeft genoeg ervaring opgedaan om zijn volledige naam te verdienen.' Verbaasd gaapte Vederpoot zijn mentor; dit had hij niet verwacht. De gestreepte leider van de RotsClan kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes, maar knikte toen. 'Meer medicijnkatten is altijd handig', miauwde hij, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen iemand anders. 'Maar dan verbied ik jullie om de gebruikelijke ronde door de territoria te maken. De WoudClan zal het weten en de RotsClzn zal het weten, en dat volstaat.' Vederpoot voelde hoe zijn vacht overeind kwam van ergernis, maar hij wist beter dan te protesteren. 'Natuurlijk', mauwde Lappensnor nederig. Tegen zijn leerling voegde hij er stiller aan toe: 'Je kunt maar beter een kijkje bij Dennenster gaan nemen voor we op weg gaan. Ik maak de reiskruiden wel klaar.' 'Heb je moeite met ademen?' vroeg Vederpoot terwijl hij Dennensters borstkas controleerde. De oude gestreepte kater schudde zijn kop. 'Het gaat prima met me, Vederpoot', mauwde hij geduldig, al was hij kennelijk nog steeds moe. Vederpoot was niet overtuigd. 'Weet je het zeker? De Clan was in rep en roer toen je die val maakte.' Een geamuseerd gesnor ontsnapte de WoudClanleider. 'Ik had me niet door mijn wraakgevoelens moeten laten meeslepen. Het was oerdom van mij om Zilvertand eigenhandig te lijf te gaan.' Hij zweeg even en zuchtte diep. 'Toen ik leider werd, had ik noot gedacht dat de WoudClan op een dag door een andere Clan opgeëist zou worden.' Dat dacht niemand van ons, had Vederpoot willen zeggen, maar hij wist niet hoe. Kennelijk had Dennenster ook geen antwoord verwacht. 'Mijn tijd als leider van de Clan zit erop', miauwde hij somber. 'Ik ga me bij de oudsten voegen.' Met een steek besefte Vederpoot dat Dennenster de nederlaag van zijn Clan zou weigeren te accepteren. Als hij zich bij de oudsten zou terugtrekken, was dat omdat hij wist dat hij zo zijn Clangenoten kon blijven helpen. 'Vederpoot!' klonk het buiten het leidershol. Meteen ging de jonge kater de open plek weer op, waar Gorzenveder en Gaspeldoorn hem met stralende ogen opwachtten. 'Goed gedaan, zoon', mauwde Gaspeldoorn. 'Je verdient dit.' Gorzenveder stapte naar voren en gaf Vederpoot een paar likken over zijn kop. 'Ik ben zo trots op je!' Ook Vossensnuit voegde zich bij het groepje, op de hielen gevolgd door Vlekstaart. 'Veel succes ermee, broer.' Toen Lappensnor te kennen gaf te willen vertrekken, stonden een heleboel Clangenoten bij de kampingang om Vederpoot succes te wensen op zijn tocht. Wolkvacht miauwde een paar woordjes en de oudsten keken hem goedkeurend na. Alleen de katten van de RotsClan hielden zich afzijdig; geen van hen stond op om wat dan ook te zeggen en dat had Vederpoot ook niet verwacht. Eens ze het kamp uit waren, genoten mentor en leerling van de frisse wind die hun snorharen beroerde en de weelderige vegetatie van groenblad. 'Alles is zo vredig', fluisterde Lappensnor. 'Ik vraag me af wat de SterrenClan ons vannacht zal zeggen. We hebben hen nu meer nodig dan ooit.' De weg door het woud kwam uit bij het tweebeenpad, waar regelmatig tweebenen passeerden in groenblad. Soms waren er ook monsters, maar die kwamen met hooguit een paar per dag. Ook nu was alles rustig, maar toch gebood Lappensnor om snel over te steken. Aan de overkant van het tweebeenpad werd het bos steeds dunner en de grond rotsachtiger. 'Zijn we in RotsClangebied?' vroeg Vederpoot zenuwachtig. Lappensnor schudde zijn kop. 'Hier wat verderop is een geul die ons rechtstreeks naar onze bestemming brengt.' Kordater voegde hij eraan toe: 'Vergeet deze weg nooit. Op een dag zul je hier je eigen leerling mee naartoe nemen, of de volgende leider van onze Clan.' Al snel bereikten ze de geul, die steeds dieper en dieper de grond in slingerde. Lange schaduwen zorgden voor aangename verkoeling. Aan Vederpoots linkerkant zag hij nog net hoge stenen heuvels oprijzen. Uiteindelijk kon hij zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet meer bedwingen en klom hij op de rand van de geul. Het stenen gebied zag er woest en ruw uit. Overal lagen er grote stenen heuvels, onderbroken door enorme kraters die diep in de aarde gleden. Begroeiing was er schaars en grote bomen zoals bij de WoudClan stonden er niet. Deze hele plek ademde hardheid uit. 'Tweebenen hebben die kraters gegraven en de heuvels gemaakt', verklaarde Lappensnor, die naast zijn leerling kwam staan. 'Ik weet ook niet waarom, maar ooit was dit een bos, net zoals dat van ons. De RotsClan heeft het slechts op het nippertje overleefd. Daarom zijn ze nu zo gehard.' Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Warrior Cats verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats